Coaxial cables typically include an inner conductor and an outer conductor or outer shield that share a geometric axis. A dielectric layer, insulating layer, or spline provides separation between the inner conductor and the outer conductor. Conventional dielectric layers are often formed from solid plastic, foamed plastic, or plastic spacers. However, conventional dielectric layers typically provide relatively little structural support for the coaxial cables. Accordingly, there is as opportunity for improved coaxial cables that incorporate dielectric strength members as a dielectric layer between the inner and outer conductors. Additionally, there is an opportunity for improved coaxial cables that may be utilized in applications in which a cable must support its own load or weight, such as aerial applications.